


Burning Cold

by Liekinloimu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liekinloimu/pseuds/Liekinloimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon Dex had long ago accepted that there are no second chances for someone with mental wounds as severe as he has. After years of being rejected as a Guide, Rodney McKay does not believe even in first chances.</p><p>When John Sheppard suddenly comes into his legacy during a mission that is their final desperate try to (yet again) avoid losing their new home and Earth’s best hope against the Wraith, the arising situation leaves very little choice for any of them. What results is something that none of them could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Cold

This is a WIP, and is currently hosted at [ liekinloimu.wordpress.com/burning-cold](https://liekinloimu.wordpress.com/burning-cold)


End file.
